Fist Day Of My Life
by Aguy55
Summary: Maes Hughes seems to be a little jealous of a certain Fullmetal Alchemist. He expresses this feeling to Roy Mustang, and Mustang basically shoots him down. His wife? His daughter? What will happen to them? The world may never know. Review? FMA ISN'T MINE!


HughesxMustang? A must. XD This may just be a one-shot, I'm not sure yet. I feel like all FMA shippings should have Mustang! XD Except for Edvy. That one's gold. XD Going to a concert in a few months and I can't contain myself! No, I still haven't finished FMA, shhhh! XD Almost done, I swear! Okay, let's get started!

Roy sighed deeply to himself as another picture of a four year old girl was shoved into his face.

"Isn't she adorable?" Came the voice of the person holding the picture. "I'm such a happy father! I could stare at her picture all day!" Hughes sighed in pure bliss as he smiled, sliding into a seat next to the grumpy Colonel.

"Hughes, you've taken this "Loving father" thing too far. Now you're starting to sound like a creep." Mustang pointed out, not looking up from the file he was reading with intense eyes.

"Wait until you have an amazing wife and daughter! I'll be there to tell you "I told you so"! Just wait!" Hughes stated confidently. "Ohh, what are you reading?!" Hughes asked excitedly as he realized the Colonel was paying more attention to the file then him.

"Nothing." Mustang snapped, closing the file quickly.

"Lemme see!" Hughes cried, trying to take the file from Mustang.

"Never." Mustang hissed in a promising tone, sliding the file away from the pouting man.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes." Ed nodded, sitting down carefully at the squeaky cafeteria table. "Mustang." He snorted, resting his head on his hands.

"Edward!" Hughes snapped onto action, becoming excited once again. "Look! I have a new picture to show you!" Hughes forced the same picture on Edward as he had on Mustang.

"That's nice, Lt. Colonel." Then to Mustang in a grave tone, "I need to speak to you about the next case you have for me." Mustang nodded, knowing he had no new cases for the young alchemist. Hughes pouted, knowing that ment he had to leave.

...

"H-H-Hughes! What the Hell are-"

"Roy, I get jealous when you're with Ed more then me." Hughes pouted, running a hand down the length of Mustang's Military jacket.

"Y-your wife? What about your daughter? What about them, Hughes?!" Mustang became angry, trying to move away from Hughes.

"I love my wife, I do, but you know I married her for the Hell of it. My daughter too, I love her very much. But, Roy, I-I really like you!" Hughes became agitated at himself, running a hand through his hair to calm himself. "You make me nervous when you're upset and make me laugh when your embarrassed a-and I cant help but feel uneasy when you and Ed are alone in a room together. R-Roy, I don't think I can call this anything else!" If there was a time Mustang could get flustered, it was then. Hughes hadn't ever seen so many colors light up the Colonel's face.

"S-shut up, Hughes! Go back to your wife a daughter! I've been doing fine without you all these years since we went out in high school! I have a girlfriend and you're married with a daughter! Hughes, I hate to say it, but what we had isn't anything any more!" Mustang yelled, not caring who over heard, this was their business and they weren't dating anymore, anyway.

"Roy, you may call it that, but to me it was more! To me, it was so much more! I love you, Roy! I love you." Hughes sniffled at the end, his eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them away fast and stood up taller, getting closer still to his beloved Colonel. He mashed his lips to the other man's, as if to prove a point. Mustang gasped, surprised, allowing a certain tongue into his mouth. Roy couldn't help it as he moaned into Hughes' mouth.

"I know you feel the same, Roy. Please, admit it?" Hughes begged as he pulled away, stroking circles on the other man's cheek.

"I don't know, Hughes, you may have to show me how serious you are." Mustang went back to his light, teasing tone as he realized how right the Lt. Colonel was. Mustang loved him. But, they were far from Mustang saying that aloud yet.


End file.
